Hermia
Hermia (better known as Mother Nature) is the successor of her mother Gaia, Mother Earth. She is the creator of the Elemental Gems, the Gaia Scepter and mother of today's Nymphs. She is pretty much the leader of the Nature Guardians. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Hermia was an apprentice under the former Mother Nature Gaia along with her sister Eris, at that time Eiri. While she wasn't as good at magic as her sister, she was more kind. It was because of this trait (and something more, as it was revealed in season 3) that Gaia chose her to be her heir. Eiri got furious and ran away. When Gaia died, Hermia took the role of Mother Nature. This turned her into a goddess. The other gods were very accepting of her. One day, she came across three boys being attacked by wolves. The youngest was injured by the beasts. Hermia scared the canines away and healed the boy. Wondering why they were alone, she had them follow her to the Gods' Gathering Place. There, with the help of Hera's kindness, they find out they're orphan brothers. Hermia decides to adopt them as her own and the others voted in agreement. Since then, Hermia raised the three boys as her sons, where they are renamed by their special talents: the eldest Ventus, the middle brother Aqua, and the youngest of the trio Terra. More is to be added... Prologue - 50 years prior Eris Arc Hermia is mentioned by Mina as simply "Mother Nature" and that Hermia was ill because of the planet's condition. Hermia herself appears after the Wild Kratts defeated Chaos for the first time and revives Mina as a nymph/human hybrid. Chaos Arc Darkness Arc In season 3, a darker side of Hermia is shown, as she reluctantly allowed the team to free Eris, so they can find a way of removing the curse placed on the Kratt Brothers by Chaos. She expresses her hatred for darkness, assuming it as a bad thing only, since it took away the people she loved. Unfortunately for her, this caused her to become an evil entity, known as the Light of Catastrophe, that nearly wiped out everything in the universe. She was only stopped by Chris and Martin in their Twilight Prince forms with the help of the team. Hermia learns from her prejudice mistake and is reunited with Eris. ''The Creature Clan Series'' In the comic universe, Hermia is the mayor of Krattown named Hannah Natera. And although she's mayor, she wasn't exactly in charge like her universe's Zach Varmitech, the billionaire and main profit seller of the city. But then, she received much more responsibility like she hoped after the accident at Varmitech Co. and the arrival of the Creature Clan. Characteristics Appearance Hermia is a beautiful woman with green eyes and long, flowing brown hair. In her hair is an assortment of flowers. She wears an orange dress with thin portions. Around her ankles are gold anklets. Personality Throughout the series, Hermia is seen as a kind, caring and wise goddess. She is there whenever the Wild Kratts inquire her wisdom. In season 3 however, a darker side of Hermia is revealed. Relationships The Three Deities *Gaia - adoptive mother *Oceanus *Uranus Other gods - relatives *Athena *Zeus *Poseidon *Hades *Eris *Aphrodite *many others Nymphs - daughters *Rose *Luna *Flora Meredith (also granddaughter) *Mina Kratt *Elsa Genosharp Mortals (Humans) - children *Ventus - officially adopted *Aqua - officially adopted, deceased *Terra - officially adopted, deceased *billions of others *Martin Kratt *Chris Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki Bambrick *Jimmy Z *David Genosharp - officially adopted Trivia *Her headcanon VA is Nicole Oliver (Princess Celestia from My Little Pony and Zoe Trent from Littlest Pet Shop). Category:God